Changing winds
by Satansduo666
Summary: Vegeta has been feeling lonely for a long time even though hes been married to Bulma....
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

All he felt now was darkness, hatred and loneliness. Although he loved Bulma there was always something missing from their relationship. Vegeta let out a loud sigh as he put down the newspaper. "What's wrong pumpkin?" asked Bulma teasingly. "Didn't I tell you never to call me that again?!" barked vegeta. "Yes but your so sexy when your mad." "Your ass twitches" she replied while staring at his butt. He let out another great sigh, this time with a little more anger in it. "I'm going to train don't follow me" he snarled as he swept out of the room. He went to the gravity chamber, he was always there, it was the only place he could be alone without that wench drooling all over him. He set the chamber to 400g and began to do push ups to shake off his anger.

She slowly woke up as her pod hurtled towards the planet called earth. Celena had been traveling for a little over 5 years since her planet was destroyed. She had been searching for prince Vegeta she had heard he'd survived. But her search was difficult she had been to over 24 planets and 6 galaxies with no luck. Her pod entered the atmosphere rattling and crashing. It was in bad shape, she hoped she would make it without it exploding. Suddenly her communicator came to life "unidentified aircraft please state your name and business" the voice said. "my business? My business is to destroy your weak planet steal your wealth and kill your people" Celena replied with and evil smirk. Her pod crashed into the ground shaking the very foundations of the earth. She clambered out and looked around. "This should be fun". Laughing manically she began her search for the strongest being alive on this weak planet so she could destroy them.

Vegeta was in the shower, Bulma was plotting her attack. She crept into the bathroom stripped down and made her way to the shower. She wrenched the door open and leapt on his back. "What the hell do you think your doing woman?!" he snarled as he shoved her out. "Why Vegeta, I'm attempting to make sweet love to you" She cooed. "I'm not in the mood for your attempts of sex you harpy" He slammed the door shut in her face. Dumbfounded Bulma decided to go to the lab and work on some assignments to calm her nerves. Vegeta decided to go train in the woods outside, at least there he would be left alone. He arrived at his usual spot but this time he was not alone. Whoever it was their ki was incredible, they were as strong as he was, if not stronger. He stood prepared for battle. "Show yourself and fight you coward" he yelled. "There's no need for us to fight my prince, I've searched for you for so very long." Came a voice from within the trees. It was a womans voice. "Then show yourself!" he called slightly confused. She stepped out from the darkness with stunning beauty and grace. She was more beautiful than he would have thought. Her flowing black hair and her dark eyes captivated him, but... there was something else. "You have a tail!" he exclaimed. "Yes my prince for I too am a saiyan." She replied. "What is your name woman?" he asked with a smirk as he began to regain his stature. "My name is Celena my lord". She slowly walked over to him she could sense he was a bit nervous because his ki began to rise. "No need to be nervous my lord I have returned to you" she said with a seductive grin. "Miss Celena if you're trying to seduce me I must tell you that I am married" Vegeta said slyly. "Why prince Vegeta I would never dream of doing such a thing" she said with an innocent smirk as she swished her tail back and forth. "Where are you staying woman?" He asked. "I don't know here I guess" she motioned to the woods around her. "You shall sleep at my quarters until you can find somewhere else to stay" he decided. "thank you my lord" she said as she brushed her tail along his cheek and down his glorious chest with a grin.

"VEGETA!!!!! WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" Bulma shreiked pointing at Celena. She is another saiyan in need of a place to sleep". "It's only temporary, don't have a breakdown" he snarled. "Is this your wife Vegeta?" Celena asked as she sniffed in disgust at Bulmas blue hair. "Yes" he replied in a monotone voice. "You sound as though that's a bad thing Vegeta" Bulma snarled. Vegeta just smirked at her. "Vegeta show me were I sleep please I had a long journey" she demanded while smirking at Bulma. "This way follow me" he walked down the hallway motioning for her to follow him. "What the hell did you do to our prince bitch" she snarled as she walked past Bulma after Vegeta. Bulma was fuming. _I'll kill that bitch if she thinks she can crash into our planet and take my husband shes got another thing coming._ She hurried off to her lab to start working on her master plan she already had in mind

PAYNOATTENTIONTOTHISITSJUSTASTUPIDBOARDER

Authors note- haha you can tell I'm a cliff hanger type of person this is my first fic so please send me reviews and tell me what I can improve on. I always love those compliments too!-


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Chapter 2**

**Celena awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming. "I don't want her here Vegeta!" Bulma screeched as she threw a plate of eggs in front of him. He eyed the eggs tentatively, then pushed them away. "I'm not eating anything you cook me in this state woman, you'd probably poison me" he pointed out earnestly. They both looked up as Celena entered. "What's that horrible stench?" Celena gasped holding her nose. "Breakfast" she sniffed. "Is this what you've been living off of?!" Celena asked Vegeta taken aback. "Yes" he replied curtly. "That's awful" she snarled glancing at Bulma. "Hello? The cook is right here" Bulma pointed out angrily. "Well I'm not eating this shit, I'm going hunting." She waltzed out the door without a single glance back. Vegeta was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you want to go with her?" Bulma snarled noticing his unease. "Well, of course I do! I haven't gone hunting for almost a year because you always freak out!" Vegeta didn't wait for an answer he just simply stood up and walked out the door after Celena.**

**Vegeta sensed Celenas enormous ki rise suddenly. Knowing she may be in danger he plunged down in the direction of her ki. He was almost there when he sensed the other ki, it was Gokus. "Stop Goku!" he shouted, but when he landed he noticed Celena. She was standing over Gokus bruised and battered body. His breathing was short and harsh. "He attacked me I'm sorry, is he your friend?" she asked showing no true remorse. He looked into Gokus staring eyes "no." He flew up into the sky and began to look for a large animal, preferably a Boar, for dinner. **

**Celena flew after him trailing a bit behind to allow herself to think. _He recognized that man but why did he pretend not to know him? _She flew up beside Vegeta. She found herself looking at his body, it was so sculpted so perfect. She snapped herself out of it as Vegeta plunged into the forest below them. She followed with her tail flailing around in the wind behind her. She twisted around to watch it's motion for a moment. "It's a boar!" Vegeta shouted excitedly over his shoulder. She could tell he was enjoying himself, his ki was all over the place. They hit the ground surrounding the boar. It was trapped. Celena condensed her ki to a narrow stream. She shot it directly at its head, it was dead in seconds. "Nice shooting" Vegeta smirked as he threw the boar over his shoulder. He looked so sexy with it's blood dripping down his hard chest. He went to fly off, but Celena stopped him. Before she even thought about it she pressed herself against him, and trapped his lips between hers. It was like fireworks had gone off in her head it was such a rush. He pulled away with a look of horror on his face. "What the hell are you doing woman I'm married!"he stammered. "Forgive me my lord I couldn't help it" she replied with a small sob. "If you ever try that again your head will be on my wall! Now lets go." He shot up into the air with Celena trailing behind again. _I'm married why do I feel so attracted to this woman? Is it just because she's a saiyan? _**

**PAYNOATTENTIONTOTHISITSJUSTASTUPIDBOARDER**

**Authors note: short but sweet!**

**I LOVE VEGETA!!!!!!! - **


End file.
